


Невидимые крылья

by mila007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Gen, Guardian Angels, New York, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть добрый доктор, у которого в жизни слишком много проблем и слишком мало времени. Есть ангел-хранитель, которому с трудом удается заполучить себе новых подопечных. Но если их дороги пересекутся...<br/>_________<br/>Текст написан на <a href="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/7/1/3071552/82831286.jpg">27 заявку</a> <a href="http://orig-revers.diary.ru/">Оридж-реверса</a>.<br/>Артер - <a href="http://www.diary.ru/member/?2016418">Haru~</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимые крылья

**Author's Note:**

> У меня, как всегда, туго с названиями, поэтому вдохновение я искала в музыке. В этот раз это была [Чайф – Ангел](https://youtu.be/KzwV487qCG4).

_Закари_

– Тяжелый день, Зак? – спросила Джекки, когда он грузно опустился на стул, бросив на барную стойку влажную фетровую шляпу.  
– Тяжелая неделя, – Закари устало потер переносицу. – Три операции по плану, и сегодня еще по скорой тяжелый случай доставили. Шесть часов складывал.  
– Тебе бы домой, – осуждающе поджала губы бармен, но привычно потянулась за стаканом под стойку. – Как обычно?  
– Нет. Сегодня бурбон. Можно даже бутылку оставить.  
– Зак, – вздохнула Джекки, но тут ее окликнули. – Иду! Я вернусь, – пригрозила она и умчалась к клиентам.  
– Может, все-таки такси? – после третьего стакана в голове Зака было пусто и стерильно, как в свежеотмытой операционной. Поэтому внезапно раздавшийся над ухом голос подруги эхом пронесся по всем извилинам, заставив его поморщиться.  
– Не кричи, пожалуйста. Я не хочу домой. Там только сон.  
– А тут только алкоголь. Прости, вечер пятницы, я тебе не смогу уделить много времени, – Джекки трясла шейкером и выжидательно смотрела на него. – А ты в таком состоянии мне категорически не нравишься. Еще напиться тебе для полного счастья не хватало.  
Зак помотал головой, затем улыбнулся:  
– Джей, не переживай. Я взрослый мальчик. Просто устал и хочу отдохнуть. А у вас сегодня вечером музыку обещали.  
Она вздохнула.  
– Могу выбить столик у сцены, если пообещаешь, что сразу после концерта поедешь домой.  
– Ты – лучшая! – просиял Зак, мгновенно воодушевляясь.  
– С тебя кино и пицца.  
– Три!  
Джекки отошла, переговорила с администратором, кивнув на Закари. Через пару минут его проводили за столик в углу зала. Расслаблено откинувшись в кресле, он поставил бокал с бурбоном на колено, рассеянно постукивая пальцем по стеклу и лениво изучая окружающую обстановку. Напряжение, скопившееся в организме за неделю, постепенно выходило – такое ощущение, что с каждым выдохом становилось все легче и легче.  
Его взгляд блуждал по сидящим вокруг посетителям. За соседним столиком сидела компания веселых и голосистых девушек. Зак полюбовался некоторое время на то, как они шумно обсуждали очередной шедевр киноиндустрии – давно он не видел такой непосредственности, такой открытости. Они будто светились изнутри, смеялись задорно, звонко, запрокидывая головы и встряхивая растрепавшимися волосами. И этот смех не раздражал, а наоборот, приятно успокаивал растревоженные нервы. Незаметно для себя, Зак начал улыбаться.  
Еще пару столов были заняты явно семейными компаниями – уже пожилые родители со взрослыми детьми. Зак любовался их взаимодействием – у него самого такого никогда не было. Отец с матерью мало внимания уделяли ему, когда он был ребенком. После же того, как его возраст открыл ему дорожку к собственному трастовому фонду, Закари посчитал лишним и дальше находиться рядом с игнорирующими его людьми и переехал в Нью-Йорк.  
Поначалу было тяжело привыкать к полностью самостоятельной жизни, учитывая совершенно не детскую нагрузку в Колумбийском университете. Но Зак это все прошел и теперь был пожалуй что и доволен своей жизнью – престижная и, самое главное, любимая работа, приносящая доход. Довольно широкий круг общения, позволяющий не проводить выходные в четырех стенах. Разве что порой, в такие вот тяжелые вечера, жалел, что нет рядом кого-то чуть больше, чем приятели или временные любовники. На звание друга тянула, пожалуй, только Джекки, но у нее было слишком много своих проблем, чтобы еще чужие на нее вываливать. А психоаналитиков Зак не любил еще с детства.  
Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Зак продолжил изучение зала. И внезапно – будто кипятком ошпарило. За точно таким же столиком, но у другого конца сцены, сидел он. Молодой парень. Худощавый и весь какой-то слишком ломкий и острый. Эта острота и хрупкость оттенялась копной кучерявых волос, о цвете которых при таком освещении стоило лишь догадываться – то ли темно-русые, то ли каштановые. Если вообще не рыжик. Парень, подперев подбородок левой рукою, задумчиво помешивал лед в стакане с соком и выжидающе смотрел на сцену. И то ли свет так падал на него, то ли что еще, но ощущение, будто он светится изнутри, никуда не девалось. Наоборот – с каждой секундой это сияние становилось все ярче, и оторвать взгляд от него становилось совершенно невозможно.  
Зак отмер, вспомнив, что дышать все-таки нужно. Моргнув пару раз и попытавшись успокоиться, он вновь посмотрел на привлекшего его внимание парня. При повторном взгляде – не было в нем ничего такого особенного и завораживающего. Обычный среднестатистический американский молодой человек двадцати с небольшим лет. Овальное лицо, высокий лоб, острый лисий носик. На какой-то миг Закари даже захотелось, чтобы он оказался рыжим – такой типаж пропадает! Вообще, он выглядел очень уставшим. Даже чуточку на грани измождения – движения были замедленные, а вокруг глаз залегли глубокие тени, сигнализирующие то ли о регулярном недосыпе, то ли о в общем не очень хорошем здоровье. И никакого мистицизма вокруг. Зак посмеялся над собственной разыгравшейся фантазией.  
В этот момент к парню подошла и бесцеремонно уселась на колени молодая рыжеволосая девушка в расшитом пайетками ярко-зеленом платье. Парень охнул и смеясь откинулся в кресле, позволяя ей устроиться удобнее. Они о чем-то негромко говорили несколько минут, пока на сцену не начали выходить музыканты. Девушку окликнули, она поцеловала парня в щеку, оставляя на светлой коже насыщенный след губной помады, и выпорхнула на сцену.  
Зак недовольным взглядом сверлил девушку, пока она приветствовала всех собравшихся на их сегодняшний концерт. Затем, без перехода, она завела первую песню. И Зак ошеломленно замер – он не ожидал такого мощного диапазона от такой внешне субтильной девушки. После того как последний аккорд утонул в аплодисментах, Зак будто очнулся. Переведя взгляд обратно на столик, к своей досаде он обнаружил, что заинтересовавший его парень куда-то делся.  
Закари лихорадочно обыскивал взглядом зал, но нигде не видел примечательной кучерявой шевелюры. Настроение резко испортилось, и желание слушать музыку куда-то пропало. Из вежливости просидев еще три песни (все-таки это были очень неплохие аранжировки Queen в джазовом стиле) и допив свой бурбон, Зак встал и направился к бару.  
– Джекки, на пару слов? – окликнул он подругу, стоявшую у противоположного конца барной стойки.  
– Иду, – обслужив очередного посетителя, она повернулась к Заку. – Как концерт?  
– Замечательный. Но ты права, домой тоже пора. Кстати, ты музыкантов хорошо знаешь?  
– Лору-то? Ага. Они частенько у нас тут выступают.  
– А у нее есть парень?  
Глаза Джекки удивленно раскрылись.  
– С каких это пор ты интересуешься девушками?!  
– С тех пор, как они виснут на понравившихся мне парнях.  
Джекки сложило пополам от хохота. Закари терпеливо пережидал чужой приступ веселья.  
– Боже, а я уже грешным делом подумала! – все еще посмеивась и вытирая выступившие слезы, сказала Джекки. – Не знаю, если честно. Она всегда тут со своей группой. И с этим пареньком, я не помню, если честно, как там его зовут. Погоди, – насторожилась бармен, – ты на него глаз положил?!  
– Если ты говорить о худощавом вроде как шатене с самыми прекрасными в мире кудряшками – то да, на него. И только попробуй снова рассмеяться!  
Джей показательно кусала губы, стараясь удержаться от смеха.  
– Эй-ей, приятель. Ты влип.  
– Что ты знаешь про него?  
– Не много. Даже имени не помню. Энни или Дэнни, что-то такое. Он, кажется, то ли какой-то дальний родственник, то ли близкий друг Лоры. Появляется тут редко, всегда пьет либо минералку, либо сок – преимущественно грейпфрутовый. Собственно, кроме как с Лорой и ее ребятами я его тут никогда больше не видела. И понятия не имею, кто он такой и чем занимается.  
– Ясненько, – вспыхнувшая было надежда угасла на корню. Зак опять нахмурился. Он не понимал, что такого было в этом парне, но и случайностью такой внезапно вспыхнувший интерес быть не мог. А Зак привык доверять своей интуиции. Хирурги вообще были на редкость суеверными людьми.  
Джекки с жалостью посмотрела на него:  
– Хочешь, я тебя с Лорой познакомлю, и ты ее расспросишь?  
– Нет, – помотал головой Зак. – Пожалуй, я последую твоему совету и пойду домой. Действительно, переутомился. Вот и лезет ерунда в голову.  
– Влюбленность с первого взгляда – не ерунда! – менторским тоном заявила Джекки, для важности своих слов щелкнув Зака по носу. – Но ты сегодня явно сам не свой, поэтому я тебя отпускаю. И так уж и быть, сама расспрошу Лору про твоего таинственного паренька.  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Закари. – С меня еще и боулинг.  
– Я запомнила! – улыбнулась Джекки. Подтянувшись на руках, она перегнулась через барную стойку и поцеловала его в щеку. – А теперь, мой дорогой доктор, вам стоит пройти вон к той светящейся зеленым светом табличке с надписью “Выход”, поймать такси и уехать домой отсыпаться. Мне кажется, на сегодня тебе достаточно впечатлений.  
Зак был с ней согласен. Поэтому уже спустя полчаса он лежал поперек кровати в своей квартире и спал. И снился ему Энни-Дэнни, почему-то в белоснежном костюме и с улыбкой во все лицо. Зак, конечно, никогда не видел, как он улыбается, но был уверен, что улыбаться Энни-Дэнни будет именно так.

_Дэниэл_

В клуб вечером являться совершенно не хотелось, не после того, как полдня провел под операционной, удерживая вместе с врачами жизнь своего подопечного. Но состояние Гарри стабилизировалось, сил оставалось совсем мало, а Лоре он обещал. А вызывать на себя гнев своей самой непредсказуемой подопечной Дэнни совершенно не хотелось.  
Как и обычно, зал был переполнен. Однако Лора позаботилась о нем, и когда он спросил про резерв, его тут же проводили к небольшому столику у самой сцены. Заказав грейпфрутовый сок, Дэнни откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза.  
– Устал? – спросили над головой.  
– Выжат, – пробормотал в ответ Дэнни, так и не открывая глаз. Впрочем, ему пришлось это сделать, когда послышался скрип отодвигаемого стула и шорох движений садящегося напротив человека. – Привет, Рил.  
– Привет, – Рил тоже выглядел уставшим. Фактически изможденным. Настолько, что даже его пшеничные волосы потускнели и отливали сединой. – Я по поводу сегодня.  
– Я понял, – Дэнни тяжело вздохнул и потер переносицу. – Отчет я отправил сразу же, как Гарри стабилизировался. Но если есть вопросы…  
– Да, – перебил его Рил. – Один. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Дэнни недоуменно посмотрел на него. Он ожидал обвинений – все-таки его подопечный оказался на пороге, но Рил молчал. Он вообще казался незаинтересованным в беседе – рассеянно водил пальцем по краю наполовину полного стакана с водой, и тот периодически издавал достаточно мелодичный гул.  
– В смысле?  
– У тебя же впервые подопечный в таком состоянии оказался?  
– Да, – сглотнул Дэнни.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – повторил вопрос Рил.  
Дэнни прикрыл глаза, анализируя свое состояние.  
– По книжке, – наконец, заключил он. – Вымотанный. Вывернутый наизнанку. И связь с ребятами… она не стала слабее, нет. Она будто… Вот это был канат, но он был цельным. И светился. А сейчас он не светится. Он… просто веревочный. И веревочки эти лохматятся во всей длине, – Дэнни поднял глаза на Рила.  
Тот ободряюще кивнул:  
– Все так и должно быть. И ты молодец. Ты справился, ты удержал Гарри. А твой “канат” не светится потому, что ты выбрал почти всю энергию из связей. Они остались, но их нужно будет подновить.  
– Я думал… это же я виноват. Я должен был уследить, а он…  
– Дэнни… Ты помнишь, что у каждого – у нас, у наших подопечных, у наших недругов – у всех нас есть свой путь. У кого-то это широкое шоссе, у кого-то – узкая тропинка над обрывом. И ты не можешь заасфальтировать проселочную дорогу, чтобы человеку было легче идти. Но ты можешь поддержать оступившегося на горной тропе. В этом смысл хранителей.  
Дэнни кивнул. Он помнил все это еще со времен обучения, но… Видимо, он слишком много общается со своими подопечными, раз подхватил от них это исконно человеческое “но”.  
– Молодец, что пришел сегодня к Лоре, – тем временем, продолжал Рил. – Она тебе нужна.  
– Я не хотел идти. Чувствовал, что это нужно, но не хотел, – честно признался Дэнни. – Однако и не прийти я не мог.  
– Ты молодец, – еще раз повторил наставник, и впервые за вечер улыбка осветила его лицо. – Ты правильно оценил ситуацию и правильно себя в ней повел.  
– Спасибо, Рил.  
– Только на будущее – не выбирай слишком много из связей. То, что “ниточки” “разлохматились”, – это твой предел. Не допускай истощения связи или ее разрыва. Ты же знаешь, что повторно тебе подхватить одного и того же человека будет очень трудно.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Дэнни. Он и сам понимал, где пределы его возможностей. А позволить себе потерять подопечного он не мог. – Я постараюсь.  
– Ты стараешься. Я горжусь тобой, – Рил улыбнулся. – Ты – мой лучший ученик.  
– Я думал, лучшая Саманта. У нее семеро подопечных, и все они…  
– Количество не имеет значения, – усмехнулся Рил. – Ты можешь быть хранителем даже у одного человека, но быть при этом лучшим. Главное – соизмерять свои силы и возможности. Кстати, я не думаю, что трое – твой предел.  
Дэнни прикрыл глаза и рассмеялся.  
– Вы бы так не говорили, если бы знали, как тяжело мне дается инициация.  
– Верь в себя, – сказал Рил.  
В следующий миг Дэнни услышал шорох крыльев, и когда он открыл глаза, место напротив него пустовало, а к его столику спешил официант с заказанным соком.  
– Любитель эффектных появлений, – ухмыльнулся Дэнни в стакан, точно зная, что если Рил захочет, он услышит.  
Явление начальства если не воодушевило, то хотя бы чуть-чуть встряхнуло Дэнни. Потому что сделать все, что в твоих силах, – это одно. А вот узнать, что этого всего действительно хватило, – совсем другое. По меркам крылатых, Дэнни был преступно молод и неопытен. И троих подопечных он считал своим потолком.  
Лениво помешивая лед в стакане, Дэнни смотрел на сцену. Глаза закрывались, общее состояние было… он не помнит даже, когда ему в последний раз так плохо было. Растрепавшиеся канаты связи натирали что-то внутри, и расслабиться не получалось. Он вздохнул. Поздороваться с Лорой, перемолвиться с ней парой слов – и можно будет уйти.  
Лора появилась будто в ответ на его мысли. Яркая и веселая, как всегда, ринулась к нему с улыбками и объятиями. Охнув от внезапно свалившегося ему на колени веса, Дэнни улыбнулся в ответ, позволяя расцеловать себя в обе щеки.  
– Дэнни! Я так рада, что ты пришел!  
– Я ненадолго. Буквально увидеться с тобой – и домой. У меня был очень тяжелый день, – он обнимал ее, чувствуя, как их связь выравнивается, наливается теплом и светом. Раньше он слышал о том, что в критичный момент именно подопечные являются поддержкой для крылатых, но впервые на себе ощутил это только сейчас.  
– Жаль, – расстроилась Лора. – Но я по тебе вижу. Ты плохо выглядишь.  
– Спасибо тебе, дорогая, – хмыкнул Дэнни. – Ты всегда умеешь подбодрить.  
– Но ты же знаешь, что я все равно тебя люблю? – улыбнулась Лора. – А я не буду врать людям, которых люблю.  
– Я бы не мог ожидать от тебя меньшего.  
Лора звонко рассмеялась.  
– Но ты останешься хотя бы на одну песню?  
– На одну – останусь.  
После того как Лора яркой бабочкой спорхнула с его колен, он выпрямился, устроил локти на столе и положил голову на сцепленные ладони. Прикрыв глаза, он вслушивался в мягкие переливы ее голоса и чувствовал, как постепенно отступает усталость. Рил был прав – увидеться со своей подопечной было лучшим решением.  
После того как песня завершилась, а воздух задрожал от аплодисментов, Дэнни взмахнул крыльями и отправился домой. Свалившись прямо поперек постели в своей временной квартире, он устало выдохнул и зарылся головой под подушку. Ему требовался долгий и обстоятельный отдых. Ну, или как минимум парочка часов беспробудного сна.

На следующий день Дэнни проснулся ближе к обеду и первым делом проверил своих подопечных. За ночь все связи восстановились и окрепли. Лорина еще со вчера сияла чистым золотом, Крис ощущался ровным и спокойным, а вот ниточка, ведущая с Гарри, вновь натянулась. Дэнни нахмурился и в следующий миг уже стоял в реанимационной палате рядом со своим подопечным.  
Мониторы над его головой ровно попискивали. Из искусственной комы его не выведут минимум до понедельника, это Дэнни помнил, но все равно было тревожно. Сжав в ладонях лежащую поверх одеяла слегка прохладную руку Гарри, Дэнни прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Исцелять наложением рук, как Рил, он не умел – не тот ранг, но подлатать и поддержать ослабленный организм было в его силах.  
– Прости меня, – прошептал он, глядя на бледное лицо Гарри. – Хреновый тебе хранитель достался.  
Гарри ровно дышал, сердечный ритм был хоть и слегка замедленным, но четким и ровным. Дэнни слышал, что вчера говорили врачи. Что чудо, что парень вообще дожил до больницы в таком состоянии. Дэнни понимал, что это – его заслуга. Но все равно ему казалось этого слишком мало. Он знал, что может больше. Нужно только понять, как это больше получить.

_Закари_

Выходные прошли, как в тумане. Зак проспал практически все время, не найдя в себе ни сил, ни желания выбраться на тренировку. Хотя ребята звали, да и просто для себя мячик покидать было бы приятно. Но, увы, баскетбол пришлось отложить до лучших времен. Сейчас же Зак чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном, который вдобавок вывернули наизнанку и тупым ножиком соскребли волокна мякоти, не перемолотые соковыжималкой.  
Если так задуматься, то он уже давненько себя так ощущал. Последние месяцы выдались нелегкими – болезнь матери, ссоры с Томасом, его последним бойфрендом, вечно непрекращающийся поток работы и практическое отсутствие свободного времени. В результате подобной нервотрепки он расстался с Томасом, и в попытке забыть о проблемах еще больше погрузился в работу. Работа была отдушиной – он там мог ощущать себя полноценным, живым и на своем месте. Однако она же и забирала все силы – физические и душевные. Зак начал пропускать тренировки, окончательно забросил любимые джаз-клубы, в которых был завсегдатаем на каждом концерте.  
Порой у Закари создавалось впечатление, что его решила добить даже погода. Потому что последний месяц над Нью-Йорком висела грузная туча, периодически разряжающаяся мерзким холодным дождем и, вопреки всем законам, будто становящаяся от этого еще более тяжелой и давящей. Истинно лондонская погода воцарилась в Большом Яблоке. И, конечно же, настроения она не улучшала.  
В понедельник на работу пришлось добираться перекладными. Словить такси до подземки сразу не удалось, а после и не хотелось – проливной дождь, идущий с воскресенья, досаждал не только пешеходам. Следствием его антисоциальной деятельности стала огромная пробка на три квартала в результате аварии. Кого-то занесло на мокром асфальте. Проходя мимо места ДТП, Зак профессиональным взглядом окинул происходящее – когда-то в самом начале карьеры он работал в бригаде скорой помощи. Судя по всему, тут тяжело пострадавших не было, что не могло не радовать. Такие случаи, как его пятничный, – редкость.  
Придя в больницу, Зак с удовольствием переоделся из промокшей уличной одежды в рабочий комплект и с головой нырнул в больничную рутину. В череде однообразных дней эта рутина была его спасательным кругом – в ней он прятался от всего и всех.  
Традиционно сдача смены происходила у них с Джеком, его коллегой, в кафетерии. Зак пил свой первый за рабочий день кофе, тогда как Джек выбирал чай с молоком – чтобы хватило сил доехать до дому, но никакой лишний кофеин в крови не мешал уснуть, как только голова коснется подушки.  
– Какие изменения за выходные? – спросил Зак.  
– Миссис Грей сегодня переводят в стационар. Я хотел еще вчера, но решили перестраховаться – все-таки возраст, – Джек помешал сахар деревянной палочкой и выложил ее на салфетку. Затем глотнул чаю и довольно зажмурился. – Мистера Моррисона сняли с аппарата, он чувствует себя хорошо. Я выписал ему дополнительную дозу обезболивающего, но в общем лечение идет по плану.  
– А что этот парень, из аварии?  
– Гарри Вирер? Лучше настолько, насколько это возможно. Судя по предварительной диагностике – опорно-двигательный аппарат все же не пострадал, но из искусственной комы пока не выводим. В субботу было временное ухудшение, но потом показатели выровнялись и с тех пор стабильны. Это если кратко. Подробнее – просмотри отчеты, хорошо? Я на столе сложил.  
– Окей. Спасибо, – кивнул Закари.  
– Ну, ты тогда работай, а я поехал, – Джек встал и потянулся, распрямляя спину. – Боже, ненавижу, когда ночные смены на воскресенье выпадают.  
– В следующий раз маякуй, могу подменить.  
Коллега смерил Зака нечитаемым взглядом.  
– Судя по твоему состоянию, подменять надо тебя. Ты хотя бы отдохнул на выходных?  
– Я спал.  
– По тебе незаметно.  
Закари рассмеялся и махнул на него рукой:  
– Вали уже. Отсыпайся, радуй жену и выгуливай дочь.  
– Так точно, сэр! Разрешите выполнять, сэр? – Джек шутовски отдал честь и направился к выходу.  
Допив кофе, Зак последовал за ним – больные сами по себе не вылечатся.

Реанимационный блок Зак любил за тишину – в стационаре его вечно раздражали толпы снующих в часы приема друзей и родственников. С которыми нужно было говорить. Это было самым тяжелым. Нет, Зак не считал себя нелюдимым или косноязычным, но его утомляло даже общение с его собственной родней, что уж тут говорить о чужих встревоженных семьях. Поэтому обходы в реанимации, несмотря ни на что, он любил больше.  
Каким же было его удивление, когда он зашел в палату к Виреру и обнаружил там постороннего.  
– Как вы сюда попали? Посторонним запрещен…  
Он замолчал на полуслове. Потому что в ответ на его вопрос сидящий у кровати больного парень поднял голову, и Закари узнал его. Это был тот самый незнакомец из пятничного бара. Те же кудряшки, тот же острый носик. Только вот лицо было не таким изможденным и уставшим, а глаза смотрели удивленно и немного испуганно.  
– Энни? – неуверенно спросил Зак.  
– Дэнни, – поправил тот. У него был достаточно приятный, хотя и немного высокий для парня голос. – Мы знакомы?  
– Нет, но... я вас уже видел, – смешался Зак. Потом спохватился. – Что не объясняет того факта, как вы здесь оказались. Посещения запрещены.  
– Да, – спохватился Дэнни, подскакивая. – Простите. Я… мне нужно идти, – с этими словами он стремительно обошел Зака и направился к выходу.  
Зак некоторое время бездумно смотрел перед собой, потом спохватился и вылетел вслед за парнем, но коридор был пуст. На посту сидела медсестра, и Зак спросил:  
– Кейт, это ты пустила его?  
– Кого? – девушка подняла голову от компьютера, недоуменно глядя на Закари.  
– Парня, который только что отсюда вышел.  
Она продолжала недоуменно смотреть на доктора.  
– Мистер Андерсон, из этой палаты никто не выходил.  
Зак почувствовал, как земля под ним покачнулась.  
– Извини, – он повернулся и застыл, положив руку на дверную ручку.  
– Мистер Андерсон, вы в порядке? – донеслось ему вслед.  
– Да. Да, Кейт, спасибо.  
Закрыв за собой дверь палаты, Зак прижался к ней спиной и пристально изучал окружающую обстановку. Нет, это не могло ему привидеться. Вот же – стул у постели, смятое одеяло там, где Дэнни упирался локтями в постель...  
По здравом размышлении идею собственной шизофрении или галлюцинаций на фоне переутомления Зак отбросил – Джекки тоже видела Зака. Значит, либо Кейт решила играть в несознанку, чтобы избежать выговора за нарушение режима, либо…Второй вариант в голову не приходил, но его стоило придумать. И если после пятницы Зак еще сомневался, стоит ли выяснять что-то про Дэнни, то теперь он был четко настроен узнать про этого загадочного парня как можно больше.

_Дэниэл_

Появление доктора застало Дэнни врасплох. Если крылатые хотели, они оставались незамеченными для всех и вся. И Дэнни был абсолютно уверен, что его никто не видит – ни медсестра, сидящая на посту, ни врач, приходивший проверить состояние Гарри несколькими часами ранее. Однако же этот человек почему-то его увидел, и это было как минимум странно. Как максимум – тревожно.  
Прятаться от дождя под деревом – не самая лучшая идея, но Дэнни хотелось на воздух. Нью-Йорк в кои-то веки пах водой и чистотой, и упускать это было грешно.  
 _Рил!_  
На зов тот ответил лишь спустя полчаса.  
– Прости, – прозвучало из-за спины. – Был занят.  
Дэнни повернул голову, глядя на наставника.  
– Ничего. Добрый день.  
– Добрый, – Рил подошел, встал рядом, вытянул руку вперед, ловя на нее капли дождя. – Что случилось?  
Дэнни молча смотрел, как в чужой ладони накапливается лужица воды, как, переполнив импровизированную чашу, переливается через край.  
– Тебя видят люди?  
Рил посмотрел на Дэнни.  
– В смысле?  
Дэнни задумался, потом переформулировал вопрос:  
– Тебя видят люди, когда ты этого не хочешь? Когда ты только присутствуешь, но не проявляешь себя?  
Рил отряхнул воду с рук и убрал ладони в карманы.  
– Тебя увидели?  
– Да.  
– Рассказывай.  
Дэнни поведал о сегодняшней встрече. Хотя там и говорить-то не о чем было.  
– Ты встречал его раньше?  
– Нет. До случая с Гарри – нет. Он – тот хирург, который Гарри собирал. И во время операции меня не видели, это точно.  
– Странно, – Рил задумался. – И он позвал тебя по имени?  
– Да. Но он не из... Он человек. Я проверял. Очень талантливый хирург. И в наших списках его нет, – Дэнни замолчал, выжидательно глядя на Рила. Тот стоял, задумчиво глядя на дождь, и молчал. Лицо его было нахмурено.  
– Рил?  
– Мне нужно подумать. Хотя на самом деле думать тут не чем. Есть две версии. Первая – он из видящих людей. Вторая – ты из тех, кого видят.  
Дэнни удивленно захлопал глазами.  
– Не может быть. Если бы меня видели, это…  
– Порой это врожденное. Порой – благоприобретенное, – улыбнулся Рил. – Ты отлично справился с Гарри. Ты удержал его. Ты достоин доверия. Но если раньше об этом знал только я, то теперь это понял и ты тоже. Капелька уверенности в себе порой делает чудеса не только с людьми, – подмигнул наставник.  
Дэнни неверяще покачал головой.  
– Не может все быть настолько просто.  
– Может, дорогой мой. Может. Что тебе делать? Встреться с ним. Поговори. Узнай, откуда он знает твое имя. Возможно, тут все намного проще.  
– Возможно, – эхом откликнулся Дэнни.  
Рил похлопал его по плечу.  
– Верь в себя, Дэнни. Ты можешь намного больше, чем тебе кажется, – внезапно он замер, прислушиваясь к чему-то, слышному только ему. – О. Помощь понадобилась не одному тебе. Ты хотел что-то еще узнать, или я могу идти?  
– Спасибо. Я подумаю. И встречусь с ним сегодня же.  
– Удачи. Хотя, я уверен, ты обойдешься без нее, – обняв подопечного на прощание, Рил взмахнул крыльями и исчез. Дэнни некоторое время молча смотрел на дождь, а потом неспешно побрел к выходу из парка. Смена у доктора Закари Уайта заканчивалась вечером. У Дэнни был еще целый вагон времени.

Время в итоге Дэнни провел с пользой – встретился на кофе-брейк с Крисом, пообщавшись и выровняв их связь до ровно-золотистого состояния. Крис был взвинченный и нервный – через неделю в его музее открывалась выставка одной из икон современного искусства, и он всеми мыслями был там. Дэнни смотрел на задерганного подопечного и улыбался.  
– Я приду к тебе в четверг вечером, – честно предупредил он Криса на прощание. – Потому что кто-то должен будет вытащить тебя из офиса и уложить поспать. И отпустить твоих бедных замотанных ассистентов.  
– Почему только в четверг? – недоуменно спросил Крис.  
– Потому что до четверга тебе сил хватит, а попадать под горячую руку вошедшего в раж тебя даже я не рискну.  
Крис рассмеялся, обнял Дэнни и попрощался. Дэнни с улыбкой смотрел ему вслед, а затем вновь сосредоточился на своей чашке с недопитым кофе. Перед встречей с потенциальным подопечным ему хотелось окончательно все обдумать.  
Спохватился он лишь спустя час, когда большое электронное табло над дверями кофейни показало пятнадцать минут до конца смены Закари. Оставив под кружкой оплату и чаевые, Дэнни направился в сторону больницы.

_Закари_

После внезапной встречи в реанимационной Зака поглотила рутина, и про загадочного знакомца тот вспомнил лишь вечером, сдав смену и направляясь в сторону выхода.  
Дождь прекратился еще днем, но сырость в воздухе была малоприятной. Закрутив шарф и подняв воротник повыше, Зак глубоко втянул в себя запах вечернего Нью-Йорка – горький запах машин и металла, кисловато-цветочный запах одеколона случайного прохожего, сладковатый душок мусора, несущийся из ближайшей подворотни, и широкий шлейф пряностей из индийского ресторанчика в конце улицы. Все это – приправленное запахом химической воды, потому что осадки в Большом Яблоке всегда отдавали химией и, видимо, в силу Заковой профдеформации, лабораторией для забора крови.  
Зак шел, не глядя по сторонам, уткнувшись в телефон, где мигало оповещение о новом сообщении от Джекки, и решая тяжелую задачу – зайти поужинать в какую-то кафешку или заказать доставку китайской еды на дом. На светофоре ему пришлось остановиться и отвлечься от экрана. Он поднял глаза и замер – прямо напротив него, всего в паре шагов, стоял Дэнни и внимательно смотрел на него.  
– Дэнни? – недоверчиво проморгавшись, спросил Зак, снова чувствуя непонятную бурю эмоций, зарождающуюся в его груди. То ли проезжающая мимо машина осветила так его силуэт, то ли огни витрины на той стороне улицы, но было что-то в его фигуре… Что-то, что заставило вновь вспоминать все самое светлое, что есть в мире. И почему-то все это светлое сейчас концентрировалось в этом немного неловком парне, стоявшем перед ним.  
– Здравствуй, Зак. Пройдемся?  
Зак лихорадочно закивал. Он пошел бы за ним куда угодно, хоть на край света. Его будто магнитом тянуло к этому невероятному человеку. Хотелось быть рядом, чувствовать его подле себя, держать за руку и никогда никуда не отпускать.  
Они неспешным прогулочным шагом направились вниз по улице. Зак смотрел под ноги, лишь порой поворачивая голову и внимательно изучая остроносенький профиль своего спутника.  
– Кто ты? – наконец, спросил Зак, когда они дошли до конца квартала.  
Дэнни поднял голову и обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
– А кем ты меня видишь?  
Зак некоторое время молчал, изучая стоящего перед ним молодого мужчину. Все-таки он не был рыжим, шатен. Зато глаза были зелеными. И такими глубокими, что в них можно было бы увязнуть, как в болоте. Кучеряшки золотились под мягким светом городской иллюминации, которая делала всю его фигуру какой-то сюрреалистичной. И явно не от мира сего.  
– Ангелом, – честно ответил Зак, потому что никакого другого сравнения на ум не пришло.  
– Что ж, – Дэнни улыбнулся еще шире, хотя, казалось, больше уже некуда. – Значит, я им для тебя буду. Доктор Уайт, – он протянул руку для рукопожатия, – приятно познакомиться. Я – Дэниэл, отныне – ваш ангел-хранитель.  
Зак протянул руку, бережно сжав в ней хрупкие на вид пальцы, и радостно зажмурился. Он еще не понял, что произошло, но это что-то определенно меняло его жизнь. Он умел чувствовать такие вещи.

_Дэниэл_

Оказалось, быть тем, кого видят, – очень тяжело. Это Дэнни понял уже намного позже. Сейчас же он смотрел на Закари и не мог сдержать бурной радости. Нет, Зак не был его первым подопечным, заслужить право хранить которого – огромная честь. Но в то же время Зак был первым, кто его увидел. А это что-то да значило.  
Раньше подопечных он всегда находил сам. И ему это давалось невероятно тяжело. Отчего-то, чтобы люди его увидели, ему требовалось приложить невероятные усилия. А уж чтобы среди сонма толпы найти своего подопечного... Теперь-то Дэнни знал, что это не он должен искать людей, а они его. И поэтому у него всего лишь трое подопечных было. И те достались ему невероятно тяжело. С каждым он подолгу знакомился, общался и лишь спустя какое-то время незаметно для них брал под свое крылышко. По сути, он становился их тенью, но для них лично в жизни ничего не менялось. Разве что появлялась тяга все время поддерживать контакт с Дэнни. Он не становился ни лучшим другом, ни членом семьи, ни любовником. Он был кем-то, кто превращался в константу в их жизни, но при этом не перетягивал на себя ее фокус. И это устраивало всех.  
С Закари все было по-другому. В отличие от других подопечных, он сам инициировал контакт с Дэнни. Он тянулся к нему, он пытался каждый день увидеться или хотя бы созвониться с ним. Притом что их связь, которую Дэнни установил в первый же вечер, и так была сильнее и ярче, чем его контакт с прочими подопечными. И это… радовало. Будоражило. Заставляло светиться от счастья. Просто заставляло светиться. И этот свет привлекал новых и новых людей.  
Как-то вечером, когда он сидел на лавочке под больницей в ожидании окончания смены у Зака, Рил сам пришел к нему. Они долго молчали, сидя плечом к плечу. Затем Рил похлопал его по плечу и сказал:  
– Я же говорил, что ты – лучший.  
– Просто потому, что у меня самые лучшие подопечные, – с улыбкой ответил Дэнни, с гордостью наблюдая за спускающимся по ступенькам Заком.  
С тех пор как Зак попал на попечительство Дэнни, он сильно изменился. Из глаз пропала тоска и тень усталости. Мешки под глазами если не пропали, то заметно сгладились. Как и его график жизни – теперь Закари правильно питался (“Три литра кофе в день и энергетический батончик – не еда!” – приговаривал Дэнни, вытаскивая его на обед в один из ресторанчиков неподалеку от больницы), относительно достаточно спал, а так же не пропускал тренировки по выходным и прогулки с друзьями. Он подружился с Лорой и опять стал завсегдатаем джаз-клубов. Он научился ценить себя и свое время, свою жизнь. И если порой Дэнни и ловил на себе двусмысленные взгляды с его стороны… Что ж, многие хранители привязываются к своим подопечным.  
– Он… невероятный, – повернулся Дэнни к Рилу. – Он не просто увидел меня. Он идет за мной. Тянется. Давно я не видел такого светлого человека.  
– Ты давно не смотрелся в зеркало, – хмыкнул Рил.  
– Привет, – голос Закари прозвучал прямо над головой у Дэнни. Тот поднял глаза на подопечного, а Рил, сопровождаемый тихим шорохом крыльев, оставил их наедине. – Пройдемся?  
– Может пойти дождь, – честно предупредил Дэнни.  
Зак поднял голову, разглядывая хмурое небо.  
– С некоторых пор я полюбил дождливую погоду. Идем, – он протянул руку, стягивая Дэнни с лавочки и направляясь в сторону одного из районных парком. – А потом я разрешу тебе сводить меня в ресторан твоего нового подопечного. И не хлопай так глазами, – рассмеялся Зак. – Можно подумать, что я бы купился на твою внезапную любовь к французской кухне.  
– Ты знаешь... – начал было Дэнни, но под взглядом смеющихся глаз умолк. – Мне интересно, это я за тобой приглядываю, или ты за мной следишь?  
– Поскольку я из видящих, то возможны оба варианта. Идем. Я страшно хочу круассанов и кофе.  
Дэнни рассмеялся, позволяя утянуть себя вперед. Небо Нью-Йорка вновь хмурилось, а на асфальт начинали падать разрозненные капли дождя. Но действительно, кого волнует погода, если впереди ждет уютный ресторанчик и горячие круассаны?

The End


End file.
